-Broken Ties-
by xXmercythompsonfanXx
Summary: I was tired of being the Marrok's mate. I never really wanted to be, but I kept his Beast subdued. But I've had enough. RATED FOR SAFETY
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of the Mercy Thompson books. They belong to Patricia Briggs. I OWN NOTHING except my OC Charlotte. I don't get any payment for this work._**

 ** _Please REVIEW and tell me how I can make it better. These events happen DURING Silence Fallen* so there WILL be spoilers._**

 ** _Note: bold is Bran's telepathy._**

 ** _-Broken Ties by -_**

 ** _-xXmercythompsonfanXx- aka Katie_**

Leah's POV

I opened the door to see my only friend. "Leah!" Charlotte said, hugging me. What was this about? Charlotte lived in Texas, so she rarely visited. "Why are you here? Not that I'm angry or disappointed, but Huston is pretty far from this place," I commented. There wasn't much love between Bran and I; I was a tool and I knew it."Tomorrow is your birthday," Charlotte said indignantly. "I wanted to give you my gift in person, and I also wanted to see you because we're friends. It's not like you never visit or anything," Charlotte quipped sarcastically. I hugged her. "I wish I could, but Bran won't let me go alone. Having him there would spoil it, because we both hate him and he won't leave us be." "Come visit sometime, Leah! Tell him you're going shopping in Missoula and do it, then hop on a plane from there to Houston. He'll believe you, you go shopping all the time," Charlotte said, and I smiled. At times, I really love Charlotte. "Alright. I was getting ready to cook dinner, want something? Bran's not home so I have plenty of supplies," I said. "Sure. Anything I can help with?" Charlotte asked. "Yeah, you can do the crepe skins since you're way better at them than I am and I'll chop the vegetables and meat," I said, "But go unpack in a guest bedroom. Make yourself comfortable." Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Fine, _mom._ " I punched her lightly on the arm. "No back talk, child!" I shrieked, all in good fun. I think my sense of humor is why the pack hates me. Also probably because I hate the Marrok who really gave me no choice but to be his mate and they think I mated and married him for money. I began to slice steak as I thought, and before long Charlotte was coming downstairs dressed in pajamas, her wet hair (which was cherry red and cut short) brushed out of her face. "Better, child. Now be a good girl and beat the eggs," I said, and we laughed together. It was good to have a friend close again.


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of the Mercy Thompson books. They belong to Patricia Briggs. I OWN NOTHING except my OC Charlotte. I don't get any payment for this work._**

 ** _Please REVIEW and tell me how I can make it better. These events happen DURING Silence Fallen* so there WILL be spoilers._**

 ** _Note: bold is Bran's telepathy._**

 ** _-Broken Ties by -_**

 ** _-xXmercythompsonfanXx- aka Katie_**

Bran's POV

I felt a sudden wave of happiness flow through my mate bond with Leah. What was that about? Leah was never happy. Satisfied, sometimes. Mildly excited, rarely. But never happy. I felt guilty at that thought. **What happened?** I sent to Leah. I got a twinge of annoyance and some bitterness from that, but right after more happiness and mirth. What was going on? I snapped back to earth as I got a call from Adam, Alpha of the Columbia Basin Pack and Mercy's mate. I flipped my phone open and accepted it. "Mercy's missing," Adam said. I started speeding to my house. "Let me pack a bag. I'll be there in a few hours," I said, and closed the phone, dropping it into my pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of the Mercy Thompson books. They belong to Patricia Briggs. I OWN NOTHING except my OC Charlotte. I don't get any payment for this work._**

 ** _Please REVIEW and tell me how I can make it better. These events happen DURING Silence Fallen* so there WILL be spoilers._**

 ** _Note: bold is Bran's telepathy._**

Leah's POV

I heard Bran's car pull into the driveway and could feel his worry and fear through our mate bond. He ran inside, and I tried to ask him what he was doing but he ran up the stairs. I followed at a walk, and found him in our shared bedroom packing clothes and necessities. "What is going on?" I asked, curious. "Not like you would care. Go bully your Texan," he said harshly. I huffed. "Fine." I turned and went back downstairs to keep chopping vegetables. When Charlotte inquired about Bran, I shook my head and gave her an 'I'll tell you later' look. She nodded and deposited the last crepe skin onto a plate. She then put oil in the pan to heat for cooking the steak. Bran came running down the stairs with a suitcase as I heard Charles's truck pull up. Bran ran out the door. I heard Charles's truck leave and let out a breath. "He's worried about something he said I wouldn't care about. He told me to 'go bully my Texan' which I suppose means you," I told Charlotte. "Ah. Want to go shopping in Missoula tomorrow or the day after?" She asked me, perfectly innocent. She was right. I could run away and not come back. I nodded. "I've just about had enough of this for one lifetime," I said. "I'll start packing after dinner." _And I won't be coming back._


	4. Chapter 4

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of the Mercy Thompson books. They belong to Patricia Briggs. I OWN NOTHING except my OC Charlotte. I don't get any payment for this work._**

 ** _Please REVIEW and tell me how I can make it better. These events happen DURING Silence Fallen* so there WILL be spoilers._**

 ** _Note: bold is Bran's telepathy._**

The next day

Leah's POV

All my clothes and shoes except for thirty shirts, twenty assorted bottoms, thirty of each underwear and pairs of socks, three bras, a pair of black high heel boots and my running shoes were to be left behind. I was going to stay at Charlotte's place, her 'stepsister' whose husband had died of cancer. I was going to get a bit of plastic surgery and a new ID using cash from my 'gas stops'. I would be a free woman. I was even turning my hair jet black and cutting it in a bob to be unrecognizable. I hated that kind of hairdo, it looked stupid. It was stupider to be stuck in middle-of-nowhere Montana mated and married to the Marrok. I was going to leave a suicide note as well. I'd say I'd driven away to get away from this hated place and jumped in The Mississippi River. I'd say that after Charlotte came and left, I realized that I truly had no freedom and I just wanted to end it. I would be dead to everyone I ever knew except Charlotte. It was how I wanted it. My suitcases were packed and in Charlotte's car. I was writing the suicide note now. The plan was for Charlotte and I to go in different cars. She would drive to Missoula where she would buy black hair dye. I would keep driving, buying gas and getting a couple hundred dollars cash back at each place until I got to the river, where I would push my car into the river after taking out the cash only. Charlotte would pick me up there and we would go to plastic surgery where I would get my face changed and we would rent a motel room to do my hair. I was going to pay a witch to cut my mate bond and pack bonds. When we got to Texas, I was going to get a fake ID as an immigrant from England and I would be a new person. Leah Cornick would be a dead woman, rotting on the bottom of The Mississippi River. I knew Bran wouldn't look for me. He never loved me anyway. That was the reason for my leaving. I finished the note and felt a tear slide down my cheek in relief. Leah Cornick would be a dead woman. I turned and hugged Charlotte without looking back at the suicide note. "Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of the Mercy Thompson books. They belong to Patricia Briggs. I OWN NOTHING except my OC Charlotte. I don't get any payment for this work._**

 ** _Please REVIEW and tell me how I can make it better. These events happen DURING Silence Fallen* so there WILL be spoilers._**

 ** _Note: bold is Bran's telepathy._**

Twenty six days later

Leah's POV

It was two in the morning as Charlotte helped me push my car (and cell phone) into the Mississippi. Tears were rolling down my face as Leah Cornick died. My ma... no, _her_ ma would be so ashamed of Leah Cornick. Leah Carpenter. Lilian Carpenter would be ashamed of her daughter. "I'm sorry, Lili." I sobbed. "I had to." I realized just how _power-abusive_ and _rash_ and _mean_ Leah Cornick had been. I swore Amelia Janice Smith would never be like that. In my heart, I was not that dominant. Not really. I was needy. Leah Cornick had felt neglected and used and had taken it out on others, which from this third person perspective now just seemed horrible. I got down on my knees right then and there and prayed to Christ that I be given a second chance. That I could do good in the world. Just a little bit. I probably never could atone for what Leah Cornick had done. But I could be sorry and I could do my best.

We went to a motel for the night to stay off the radar. I dyed my hair that morning while Charlotte showered and went out to get breakfast for the two of us. We ate and I rinsed out my hair and washed my body of all the grime of fourteen days. It felt good. I went to Great Clips next to get my hair in a bob and then to the plastic surgeon's. Then the tricky parts came: I had to get ID and fake history. Charlotte is good at computers; she did that. I dealt with the witch.

The witch, Tariasa Mokvenskya, had agreed to cut my pack bonds and keep me a secret for a price of three thousand U.S. dollars. Ouch. I paid it happily. Freedom. Sweet freedom. I was Amelia Janice Smith now, secretly a werewolf who would petition to join the Houston Pack. Stepsister to Charlotte Georgia Jameson. Widow of Justin Frederick Smith. Daughter to Sarah and Nick Smith, who had passed ten years ago peacefully within weeks of each other. A free woman. Freedom at last.


	6. Epilogue

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of the Mercy Thompson books. They belong to Patricia Briggs. I OWN NOTHING except my OC Charlotte. I don't get any payment for this work._**

 ** _Please REVIEW and tell me how I can make it better. These events happen DURING Silence Fallen* so there WILL be spoilers._**

Two years later

Leah's POV

I am free and happy. I love it. I live in a house two blocks away from Charlotte's home, I have a job as an accountant (I know, mundane, but that's good with me) I have one adopted niece, Charlotte's adopted daughter named Sydney, and I'm currently single (fine by me) but a nice guy named Darian is starting to seriously get interested after some mild flirting on my part (also _very_ fine by me). I am Amelia Janice Smith and I couldn't be happier. All thanks to Charlotte. But when I told her that, she asked me, "What are friends for?" And I know the answer to that question. To make life **_way_** better.

AN: I hope you enjoyed!

~Katie


End file.
